Fragile Hearts
by thevengefulspirit
Summary: With only 5 months to live, Shizuka must make sure her beloved Ryuji will move on when she goes. Rated for some language in later chapters. Pairings to come...
1. Dreadful News

~_I had a dream... I wanted to be a teacher. I worked hard to achieve my dream. But I can't believe I'll never be able to fulfill it. I can't believe I've wasted about 16 years of my life just to die. I could have lived longer. I __**should**__ have lived longer. I don't want to die. No, not yet. I still have a mission to fulfill. I can't die right now. Only 5 more months before I graduate. My life was so full of color. Me and Ryuji will celebrate our anniversary next week. I've already planned a Halloween party with the guys. And I've also thought of a gift for him for out one-year anniversary... And I promised him that I will stay with him forever... __**I must not die**__._~

Shizuka stared blankly at the piece of paper in her hands. It was the doctor's diagnosis of her illness. She thought it was a small tumor at most, however, she **did not** expect the words '**Stage IV Breast Cancer**' to be printed in big, bold letters, easily catching her attention. Her brain is working overtime to process the information. 'But it was just a small lump. How can it be breast cancer? Are the doctors insane? Are they saying I'm gonna die in 5 months? But how? I don't do kinky stuff in bed! Hell, Ryuji would kill those fuckers if they blame him!'. Katsuya stood beside his sister solemnly as the revelation sunk in. "Shizuka..."he muttered under his breath, trying to contain the tears from falling. He must be strong for his sister. The fiery-haired girl just stood quietly in front of the mailbox. Everything was going so well for their family. Their parents had just got back together, Katsuya is getting married to Mai next year and Shizuka finally confessed her feelings to Ryuji.

When Shizuka went to the doctor to examine the 'lump' on her right breast, they thought it was just a little tumor, since Shizuka and Ryuji never do kinky stuff. Katsuya will personally skin him alive if he did anything harmful to his sister. They haven't told their parents yet. It would be such a shock. He doesn't know how to reacht himself. "Shizuka..."Katsuya bravely put his hand on her shoulder. Then he noticed that Shizuka is crying soundlessly, still staring at the piece of paper in her hand. Her tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes wide open and her mouth pressed into a hard line. The paper is now wet with tears. Katsuya couldn't hold it any longer and let a single tear fall from his eye. He held Shizuka in his arms. "Oh Shizuka..."he whispered, resting his head on top of hers. 'What did you do to deserve this...?'.

"Katsuya! Shizuka! What are you two doing outside?"Katsuya snapped his head up when he heard his mother call them. She had her hair in a messy bun, frying pan in hand, wearing a flowery pink apron over her dress. Their father was just behind her, newspaper in his left hand, a cup of coffee in his right. Katsuya almost smiled at the sight, but couldn't stop a tear that slipped past. "Mom... Dad..."Shizuka slowly left her brother's arms and faced their parents. "I have Stage IV Breast Cancer and I have a maximum of 5 months to live."she said in an emotionless voice that made Katsuya's heart break. "Shi... Shizuka, don't joke like that!"their mother lightly scolded, with their father nodding in agreement with their mother. Shizuka walked over to them, and showed the letter. Katsuya could not described the pain in their mother's face when she read it. She broke down crying with Shizuka, while their father just stared blankly at Katsuya.

~_What did you do to deserve this? You were such a good girl. I finally got our family back together and everything is going so well. I'm gonna marry my beloved Mai in 3 months. And you and Ryuji will celebrate your one-year anniversary on December 24. You were having the best time of your life. You have a wonderful boyfriend who will take care of you, great friends who are always there to help you, an a complete family that will stick with you 'till the end... so why do you have to die, my little sister? __**Why must you die?**_~

The Jounochi family will never by the same again. A simple letter from the doctor almost wrecked them again. Their little girl, the fiery Shizuka Jounochi, only has 5 more months to live. She may not live through her graduation day. But they are determined to find a cure. They need to find a way to make her live. They don't care about the cost. Katsuya is a Pro Duelist and he gains half a million yen every Duel, win or loose. Their friends are there to help. Shizuka's boyfriend, Ryuji Otogi is finishing his Medical Technologist course, while his mother is a renowned surgeon, and his father is a doctor. Money is not the problem, they gain more than enough for an operation. But the feeling of doom still lingers. 5 months... in 5 months, if they don't do something, their Shizuka will die. And that's the last thing they want.

~_We failed you, Shizuka. We should've noticed it sooner. As your parents, we are determined to do everything in out power to save you. We nearly lost you once, and we vow never to loose you again. We want to bring the fire back in your eyes. __**We will not let you die.**_~

That sucked. Don't ask why. I just suck at this. Anyway, for those who are confused:

Shizuka = Serenity

Ryuji = Duke

Katsuya = Joey

Japanese names are used because their English names are inconsistent. If there are any errors, feel free to tell me. I don't give a damn about it. Review if you want. This is already done, but I'm not sure whether to kill Shizuka or just do the usual 'fairy tale happily ever after ending', like always. I'd probably kill her, but I feel sorry for Ryuji if I do.


	2. False Hope?

Ryuuji sat uncomfortably in the couch. He'd been texting Shizuka for some time now and she hasn't answered him yet. _'Maybe she's busy...'_ Ryuuji thinks, sighing. His eyes drifts to a small blue box in his hand. A small box that contained something so important. _'This little thing right here... contains the next greatest thing I can give you apart from my love...'_. Ryuuji was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Hiroto enter the room. They're dormmates in college and get along just fine. Their adventures in Battle City did make them better friends, after all.

"Hey." Hiroto plopped down on the seat opposite Ryuuji. The raven glanced at Hiroto, who was holding 2 cans of beer. "I told you, I only drink red wine." Ryuuji mumbled, looking away. Hiroto pretended not to hear him and tossed the other can to Ryuuji, who caught it solidly. "You're thinking about her." Hiroto said, opening his beer. Ryuuji closed his eyes.

"I'm scared that she'll... reject me. I mean, we've only been together for about a year and I already want to propose to her... I mean, it's just fucked up. I just... love her too much to let her go!" Ryuuji's tone spoke of uncertainty. "She means everything to me. You can call me a shithead, but I think I'd die if Shizuka would leave me. This whole fucking world means nothing to me if I don't have her."

Hiroto took a nice large gulp of beer. "It's gonna be your one-year anniversary on December 24, right? Why don't you just give it to her as a present?" he suggested, eying the raven-haired boy.

Ryuuji looked at him with serious eyes. "I've been thinking about that too, but don't you think a diamond ring ought be too much for a simple present?"

"Diamond ring? I thought you just got some pink gem or something like that..." Hiroto asked, dumbfounded. Ryuuji opened the box to show Hiroto its contents.

The first thing Hiroto saw was a beautiful pink diamond, surrounded by smaller white diamonds. It had an elegant gold band that seems to have some sort of inscription on it. _'I bet that's Ryuuji x Shizuka or something like that...'_

He looked up at Ryuuji, who was now taking a sip of the beer he gave him. _'And he told me he doesn't drink beer...'_ he smirked. "If I were a girl, even if we've only been together for 2 fucking days, I'd definitely accept your proposal. That," Hiroto pointed at the ring. "Would make any girl's day." he said. Ryuuji smiled a bit. "I hope it does. This is the best present I can think of... apart from sex."

Hiroto choked on his beer. Ryuuji just laughed.

When Shizuka finally calmed down a bit, she checked her phone, just in case she was getting some messages. and she did. All 6 were from Ryuuji.

**Hey Shizu-chan! You free tonight? I don't have classes, maybe we can hang around.**

**-Ryuuji**

Her fingers trembled as she scrolled down, reading the other messages. Ryuuji wanted to see her and she wanted to see him to. She wanted to break the news to him... slowly. But she just can't. _'If Ryuuji leaves... I don't know what will happen to me. If he leaves me just because I'm dying, I might not last 5 more months. I'd die then and there if he'd ever break up with me. I just can't take it...'_

**Are you busy? That's alright if you don't want to hang around tonight. We've got all the time in the world, don't we? Hope we can meet up tomorrow. I'd love to take you to Café Esperanza.**

**-Ryuuji**

Shizuka couldn't stop her tears from falling when she read that. 'All the time in the world' didn't seem right to describe her situation right now. _'I remember, just last week, I've been begging Ryuuji to take me to Café Esperanza and now that he wants to take me there I'm not sure if I want to go...'_ Shizuka sobbed silently, not wanting anyone else to hear her. She wanted to reply to him so badly, but didn't know what to say. Maybe saying...

'Hey Ryuuji, I'm dying in 5 months, why don't you propose to me now and marry me before I die?'

or

'I need you to move on now, because in 5 months time, I'm gonna go meet my maker. Hope to see you in heaven soon.'

No. She just can't. That second thought... _'If Ryuuji dies, I die too. But if I die, I'd want him to live. To live for me.'_ Slowly, Shizuka replies to his message. Each letter made her heart break more and more. Knowing each passing second decreases the time she can spend with her beloved Ryuuji.

When she pressed 'Send', Shizuka collapsed on the floor, crying, knowing she's making it worse for both of them. Ryuuji will think everything is fine. _'I promised him... to tell him if I'm not feeling well... it's a promise I've kept until now. I feel so bad I might just die here and now. How can I live with this! Knowing I'm gonna hurt the one I love the most just because I want him to be happy... no, __**I**__ want to be happy. I think if I spend my remaining days acting like it's all fine, and Ryuuji is always beside me, I'll die in peace, but no! What if I suddenly die and Ryuuji doesn't have a clue? He'll blame himself and become depressed!'_

Shizuka suddenly stood up. _'Ryuuji... depression... No... those don't make a good match. He'll start taking drugs again and probably spend the rest of his life miserable... I can't... I mustn't... let Ryuuji fall into the darkness again! I have to live for him! I'm not dying, no way in fucking hell!'_. Gathering her self, Shizuka sprinted to the bathroom, getting ready to clean herself. It's not very late, and she can still go to his place if she hurried.

Ryuuji was reviewing some notes when his cellphone rang. He picked it up to see a message from Shizuka. He smiled, and Hiroto, who was studying with him, chuckled, knowing it was Shizuka who texted him.

**Hey Ryuu-kun! I'm free tomorrow and I would LOVE it if you could take me to Café Esperanza! I love you and take care! **

**-Shizuka**

"Hmm, someone's lucky to have such a nice girlfriend." Hiroto said, startling Ryuuji, who dropped his phone. Hiroto chuckled again, seeing Ryuuji blushing like that. "Ah, I wish Miho was like that. All she does it bitch around when I don't take her out on dates."

Ryuuji just frowned, picking his phone up. "Maybe you should treat your girlfriend nicer so she'll be nicer to you. I heard from Anzu that you've been seing Rika behind Miho's back. Is it true?". Hiroto nodded. "Rika is so hot and sexy that I can't help myself." he said.

The raven sighed, knowing there's no use reasoning with this guy. "If Miho kills you, I won't attend your funeral. I'll just send a card saying 'See you in hell idiot'." he said. Hiroto just grinned.

"Shizuka! Where are you going!"

"To Ryuuji!"

"Idiot! Come back here!"

"Sorry brother! I have to see Ryuuji!"

Katsuya grabbed Shizuka's arm. "You're not going anywhere." he said firmly. "You need to rest."

Shizuka yanked her arm away. "I need to see Ryuuji!" she shouted. Katsuya flinched a bit. Shizuka is usually timid, but damn, she can be fierce when she likes. Even when she's sick. "Did he ask you to come over?" Katsuya asked, his voice a little lower now. Shizuka's glare has that kind of effect on him.

"No. I just need to spend the rest of my god forsaken life with him, that's all." Shizuka's tone didn't make Katsuya feel any better. "Don't talk to me like that, Shizuka." he said, controlling himself. He might just make her cry if he shouted at her.

"Brother, if you love me, you'll let me see Ryuuji. I don't have time to explain now, but I promise, I'll tell you." Shizuka said, turning away. "If... I'm gonna die... at least let me spend my remaining days in the arms of my beloved!"

With that, Shizuka left. Katsuya frowned. _'This isn't right. Is her love for Ryuuji consuming her whole being now? Maybe... if they break up... she'll be happier. Her love for Ryuuji is dangerous. It can either bring her back to life or burry her 6 feet under. That kind of love... it's so powerful I don't think anything can break it..'_

"Katsuya..." he turned to his mother, who must have heard their shouting. "Let her be. Her love for that boy might just save her." his mother said, offering him a small smile. Katsuya looked confused. "What do you mean, mother?" he asked. "You'll know soon enough Katsuya. The power of love might just spare Shizuka." his father said, walking over to him.

"Do you think so?" Katsuya asked. "If she has a reason to live, she will. Shizuka is strong, we all know that. She won't die, knowing someone needs her." his mother's words soothed Katsuya a bit, but he's still worried.

"Ryuuji! Get the fucking door!"

"You get it, fucking lazy ass!"

"You're near the door, shithead!"

"Are you fucking blind you fucking idiot! I'm in the fucking kitchen!"

"Well I'm taking a shit right now, so fucking get it!"

"Fine!" Ryuuji stomped angrily out of the kitchen, walking over to the door. _'Now who the fuck would visit us at a time like this?I'd be damned if it was...'_

"Ryuuji-kun!" the raven staggered back as the visitor wrapper her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. "Y-you..." Ryuuji was cut off again as his mouth was claimed once more. Hiroto came out of the bathroom and his eyes went wide with what he saw.

"B-but... you're..."

It sucks, I know. Review if you want. Good or bad, say it. Any spelling / grammar errors tell me. Oh...

Hiroto = Tristan

Who's the mystery person who kissed Ryuuji? Is it Shizuka or a new love rival? And, yeah, Miho is supposed to be Tristan's girlfriend (she's a character from the manga & she's got a crush on him there), and Rika is just a random OC that won't do much to Ryuuji & Shizuka's love life.

Good news, Shizuka won't die. For now. I don't want to kill her and let Ryuuji be with some girl.

As for the pairings, it's mainly Ryuuji X Shizuka, Hiroto X Miho, Katsuya X Mai...

I'm thinking of Yugi X Rebbecca though. I like the crack pair Bakura X Anzu, but I know not many people like it, and probably a side pair of Seto X Ishizu (Marik's sister).


End file.
